Rio-Life (prologue)
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: "Jewel, Roberto, remember that little talk we had 3 months ago?" -Blu
1. Chapter 1

_You might be wondering what he meant by that, so I thought I could explain it myself. This FanFiction is all about Blu finally acting mature enough to tell Jewel and Roberto about how he felt. This'll also show everyone how I feel about this one Blu and Jewel FanFiction that didn't end well._

 _It has now been five days since Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, and the gang saved the Amazon from the loggers. Blu has agreed to stay in the jungle just to make Jewel happy, and he and Linda have said their goodbyes. Things have been going great for the whole gang now. Except for one thing._

 _Blu now realizes that he and Jewel haven't been too "open" with each other since they went to the Amazon, so he decided to change that._

.

.

.

"Ah!" Blu yelled. It was the middle of the night, and he woke up from a very upsetting dream. He was lying down next to Jewel, and thought to himself "That's it. Tomorrow...I'm finally gonna set things straight."

"Blu?" That came from Jewel, and after he heard that, he turned and was worried he woke up his wife. But luckily she was just talking in her sleep and trying to cuddle with him. Blu just went with it and was back to sleep.

As the sun came by, Blu woke up and stretched. Ready for this important day to go on. "Morning sweetie." Jewel said. She walked to him, and they both enjoyed the sunrise together. Soon their kids woke up, "Hey mom, can we race today, please?" Tiago asked in a cute tone, and Jewel "Sure sweetie, I'm-" She was cut-off because of Blu "Actually buddy, your mom and I need to go see 'Uncle Berto' about an important matter."

"Okay. Bye, and tell him I said hi." Tiago yelled as he flew with his new friends. Jewel looked back at Blu and asked "What was that about?"

Blu replied "I'm sorry Honey, it's just…something's been kinda aching on me since we moved here, and I thought it would be best if you, and I, and Roberto talked about it."

"Oh okay." Jewel said. Being the great wife that she is, she could probably guess what he had in his mind. "Oh look there he is." Jewel said, Roberto was just flying by doing his patrol, so Blu called "Hey Roberto, can you come down, we need to talk to you."

"Oh, morning lovebirds!" Roberto replied as he was coming down. "What can I do you two for?" Roberto asked. Blu turned and saw Jewel still smiling at him, so he decided start "Um…how about you come in-oh speaking of which since we're moving here we may need to find our own nest soon."

So they all walked in, and Blu began "Okay, Jewel, Roberto, there's something that's been bothering since we got here, and I thought it would be great if I finally talked to you about it. The thing is I don't know where to start." Jewel smiled and said "How about…'I'm sorry Roberto but ever since we met I always thought of you as competition, and I never liked of how Eduardo compared the both of us, and how I was afraid that I would lose Jewel because you're everything that I'm not and of what Eduardo thinks.' Does summon it up?" She and Roberto then laughed and Blu replied "Yeah and…wait, wait! You knew?"

Jewel answered "Of course I did." She walked up closer to him and held his wing, "But how?" Blu asked. She explained "For one thing, I'm not dumb, and I'm not an easy target. Second, Roberto and I may have been close friends since we were kids but we never had feelings for each other, not even for a second. And also because aunt Mimi and Rafael spoke with me after the argument we had at the pit of doom."

"I told her about my decision for us to stay, and she and Raf told me about how you felt about Roberto and how my dad felt about you. Then they told me about all the trouble you went through just for me. Trying to win my dad's respect, trying to reach to Berto's level, and everything else like getting the brazil nut for me. So for the rest of the day I kinda felt guilty and needed some time to think…until the loggers came."

"Oh Jewel. I-I-I'm so sorry. To both of you, but if you knew, then why didn't say anything?" Blu asked. "Because I…got caught up in the moment of us stopping the loggers, and I wanted to see how long it would take for you to finally admit it. Better late than never."

"Yeah. And Blu, don't worry, I never wanna go between you two and I know I can be a bit of a showboat but don't think of me as your competition, just think of me as your big bro. I promise you, I'll never do anything to affect you lovebirds. As a matter of fact, I got jealous of you when we met since you have a family and I'm not even close to that yet." Roberto said like a true friend.

"Thanks. Also, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to bring up." Blu said.

"Okay, go ahead." Jewel said.

Blu took a deep breath and answered "You see…last night, I had a nightmare. It was all about the opposite of what we experienced five days ago. After I lost the game, the loggers and Linda were never in the jungle, and you and I never had that conversation at the pit of doom. All that happened next was that I was humiliated and everyone wouldn't let it go, and what was worse than that was that…I saw the two of you…together."

He continued "So I thought with how bad things looked, I decided to go back to Rio. And that was it. I even left a note that said 'I want the chain in our relationship to brake.' It got even worse when you found me, and I said it to your face. Then I finally left, and you were crying." Jewel gasped and felt sorry, and Blu said "Haha. I always thought I was afraid of moving to the jungle, but I'm really afraid of losing you, letting you go, and hurting you. Jewel, I'm sorry, and that's something that I never wanna live with. Even though we're not the last ones around, I still love you, and I never wanna stop loving you. I hope you'll always feel the same way." Blu stopped and looked down in shame.

Jewel touched his cheek and said "I always will, and I know that you'll never wanna hurt me. I love you, and you'll always be my one and only, Blu." Jewel smiled, and kissed him. Roberto was then afraid that he would ruin the moment, so he said "Okay. Um…glad you decided to form up this little talk, and I hope that you two will always be happy. Bye guys." Roberto then flew off, and Blu and Jewel waved goodbye.

"Now, are you glad you got that off your chest?" Jewel asked smiling and giving him the eyes. "Yeah actually. A lot." Blu answered and Jewel said "Alright. Now here's something that I wanna get off my chest too."

"Oh really? What is-?" Blu was cut off because Jewel pushed him and herself down. She gave him a great passionate kiss. They embraced each other, and enjoyed each other's company for the rest day. So from then on, they've been open with each other, and their relationship got even better three months later.

.

.

.

 _So, I hope everyone likes this prologue, the first Rio-Life Ep, and Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom. And I like to thank BLUECATCINEMA for creating the good stories that I know of as THE AMAZON ADVENTURES, CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, and VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL. They really made me feel good about what happened after RIO 2. I hope to do the same thing with RIO-LIFE._

 _One more thing, if you're wondering what was the Blu and Jewel FanFiction I was talking about earlier and of who wrote it, I think I would feel comfortable if I don't mention it because I don't like sound like a jerk._

.

.

.

 _I hope ALEXRIOLOVER95, ZACHMOVIEFAN, and BLUECATCINEMA likes this as well._


	2. Author's Idea

This isn't a new chapter just an author's note. First off, I'm grateful to see that my stories are becoming popular, and I hope for it to continue that way. And another thing I wanna mention…I can see that everyone like me is looking forward to (or at least hoping for) RIO 3, and I thought I show my hopes (or at least my ideas for it).

RIO 3

First: Actors (one or two of them)

 _Andy Grammer_

 _Bryan Adams_

 _Ed Sheeran_

 _Elijah Wood_

 _Jaden Smith_

 _James A. Taylor_

 _Jaret Reddick_

 _John C. Reilly_

 _Leo Howard_

 _Olivia Holt_

 _Patrick Warburton_

 _Pharrell Williams_

 _Ross Lynch_

 _Tobey Maguire_

 _Zendaya_

2: What if a certain FanFiction author (like AlexRioLover95) made a cameo?

3: ZACHMOVIEFAN showed Blu & Jewel celebrating their anniversary (BTW, thanks for that), so I wonder if they could do that in this one too, only this time…what if Blu finally decided to sing to Jewel?

4: Imagine Carla, Bia, and Tiago could be a little older (but not too much since we just got to know them in RIO 2). But while they're older, Carla could get a boyfriend, and what if the actor who played him would be… _Jaden Smith_?

5: Kung-Fu Panda, Planes, and Zootopia each have their own Try or Spirit song, so why can't Rio have one?

6: AlexRioLover95 made a good story about what would happen if Blu reunited with his parents. So I hope Blue Sky finally decides to do that too (I just hope they make it better than KP3).

7: What if Blu does something great for Jewel and the family that eclipses every heroic thing he's ever done?

8: Could there be more slow parts for Blu and Jewel? I hope they can at least be more open with each other this time, and at least finally say "I love you" to each other.

9: If Roberto's gonna be in this one, then I hope there'll be a good moment where he admits he's jealous of Blu, like how BLUECATCINEMA and the Junior Novel showed it.

10: What are the odds of Blu and Roberto being actual brothers?

11: If Blu does reunite with his parents, then what if like Jewel, he has a big inheritance.

12: I wonder if Eduardo will soon talk to Blu about him being the next leader.

13: Does Nigel have to be in this too? :(

14: Here's to hoping that Blu and Jewel won't have another argument that almost ruins their relationship.

15: Songs (one or two of them)

 _Alright by Supergrass_

 _A New Song by Lifehouse_

 _A New Song by Owl City_

 _Animal Nation by Peter Gabriel_

 _Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest_

 _The Great Pretender by The Jon Frederik Band ( – this one sounds like the best)_

 _Hall of Fame by The Script_

 _Let's Kick It Up by Paul Gordon_

 _Loud like Love by Placebo_

 _One Week by Barenaked Ladies_

 _Raindrops keep fallin' on my Head by BJ Thomas_

 _Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder_

 _Superheroes by The Script_

 _Sweat Shock by J Roddy Walston_

These are just ideas (and hopes) of mine, and I have no doubt that you guys have good ideas yourself. I can't for RIO 3 and more!


	3. News

Because of my other stories (and ideas), and my trouble with continuing "TGS:HU", let me just say there are high chances that I'll make more episodes to the "RIO-LIFE" series, but to not have a hard time...I am giving everyone on FFN the permission to create their own RIO-LIFE episodes. Just remember, the series is about Blu, Jewel, and their three kids traveling around the entire world. Seeing new things, doing new things, and not too mention meeting familiar icons.

Just know that I might still make future episodes, and you'll all be free to make your own as long as you can please follow these rules.

-) The episodes that you make won't be canon to mine or others (unless you make it a group project or a multiverse crossover).

-) Please no episodes that are Rated T or M, just K to K+.

-) Happy endings.

Thank you if you accept this, and also, this is optional, but you can create your own episodes where Carla, Bia, and Tiago each meet their own love-interests. Thank you.


End file.
